Bella's fate Jasper's reality
by TWILIGHTRULEZ
Summary: Edward is hiding something from Bella. what is making Jasper so nervous? But what and why? Based int eh same time frane as Twilight, this story is bound to end in tradegy and death or does it end in the happiness that Bella deserves? R
1. Chapter 1

The secret

Chapter One – The meeting 

Disclaimer: I Don't own twilight

"Bella you are the strangest human I have ever know." Edward whispers bewildered by Bella fasinatation with her copy of Withering heights.

"Why?" Bella asks amused by his strange expression.

"You are sat with a vampire for christ sake and all you are concerned about is a book you have already read about twenty times." Bella drops her book and turnes to stare into Edwards golden eyes.

"Well, what would you rather I did bombarred you with questions."

"Yes!" Edward answers, brushng his cheek over Bella cheek.

"Right, I hope you are ready." Bella announces scarastically.

"What is the best part about being a vampire?"

"That a toughy, personally I like drinking human blood." Bella jumped to her feet and headed for the door. Edward let out a loud chuckle.

"Bella, chill out it was just a joke. I am a vegeterian." he chuckles again.

"How can a vampire be a vegeterian? You drink blood."

"Yes, that is true but me and my family only drink animal blood, so you don't have to worry. Promise."

"Ok, now telling the truth what is the best part about being a vampire?"

"Well, that really is a tricky one, if I hadn't met you then I would have been my mind reading ability. But now I am not so sure."

"Ah, that because you can't read my mind, isn't it."

"Yes! It is so annoying. Now I think about my favourite part is my incredible stength. Well, if it wasn't for that, then you, the love of my life, would be be...."

"Dead!" Both Edward and Bella shuddered.

" Thanks for that my the way."

"You are welcome, now let get back to the questions, what else do you want to know about me?"

"What is with you not being able to read to read my mind?"

"That is what is so weird, it is kind of like writers block." Bella stares into Edwards face, waiting for him to squeeze his eyes shut in concretation.

"So I am like a unfinished story to you" Bella stres deeply into Edward eyes trying not to get lost in the golden forest.

"Bella, stop teasing!"

"What?"

"Tell me what is on your mind, please." Bella moves closer to Edward and whisper into his ear.

"What is it that attracts you to me an accident prone human." Edward pauses annoying.

"Well, apart from your beauty, your loving nature. The bestest turn on is your unforgetable smell."

"MY SMELL!" screams shocked by Edward wording. Edward draw Bella towards his chest, taking a breath, smelling Bella throat. Bella tenses and edges away from Edwards cold skin. Edward chuckles again.

"Veggie, remember."

"Oh yeah, it gonin to take a bit getting used to." Bella sighs. "I have one more question."

"Enlighten me, please."

"What is the worst part about being a vampire?" Edward pauses for a while then turns to glare into Bella's open wardrobe, as he whispers slowly into her ear,

"Night Bella, love you."

"My question?"

"In the morning, I promise." staring sternly into Bella eyes.

"Okay!" Bella yarns surrending under the loving control in Edward eyes.

"In the morning... but you are not leaving my room, while I sleep!" Bella replies sternly.

"I will, after I have gone to see Alice a second, I will be back, I promise. Now go to sleep Bella."

"Goodnite Edward I love you!" "Me too." Edward sat stroking Bella long black hair, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

…...........

"Alice" Edward bellowed, as he endters rhe Cullen's family house.

"I was expecting you." Alice said in her usally high pitch voice.

"So you know my problem then." "Yes" Alice replies a glum by the worring expression that has just spread across Edward's face.

"You need to tell her Edward, she has a right to know about your past and her forever nearing future."

"No way, I knew coming to see you would be a bad idea."

"Edward you love her, she is your world" Alice answers, sympatically.

"Alice, I know." Edward sighs. "I am not going to hurt her, Alice, you know that I can't do that."

"But what about when the future is now."

"Alice, I am not going to tell her and that is that." Anrgy now spread across Edward's face.

"Then how are you going to answer her question?"

"I will....." Edward pauses, "Simply say that the worst part of being a vampire is the no sleep because by the time she has fallen asleep, I am so bored."

"What she realises you are lying?" Alice adds concerning.

"Believe me, she wouldn't" Edward answer with a loud chuckle.

"Whatever, it is your problem" Alice shouts childishly.

"Tell Bella that I said hiya, when you see her in about 15 minutes.

"I will, thanks for the heads up. See you later." Edward waves towards Alice and she waves back a little darken by Edward mood.

"It going to fine." Edward adds as they wave.

"You made lot of promise" Edward turns away from Alice briskly dumfounded by her final comment.

"See you at school tomorrow." He whispers cheerily, as he zooms out of the door.

…...........

"Hello, Bella." Edward whispers.

"You should still be asleep."

"Sorry, I was just checking that you had come back." Bella explains apolectically.

"Well, as you can now see I am, so plese go back to sleep."

"I will." Bella murmers, as she slowly drifts back off to sleep, cuddled tightly into Edward's arms.

"I love you" he whispers into her hair. Edward sat there wondering how Bella would react to his truly awful lair. All he could do now was hope that Bella would know him enough to understand that he is telling the truth, or at least know that she was allowing getting that answer from him.

"Well, hello Bella. Did you sleep well?" Edward chirped as Bella rose from her bed.

"I did actually, and you?"

"My night was quite satisfying. Thanks"

"Edward about my question last night.."

"Yes, Bella."

"Well.... What is your answers?"

"I will, tell you in a little while" Edwards rplies worrying. "But now you must get dressed for school." Bella turns to her alarm clock. He was right, as usually, it was 8 o'clock and school started in half an hour. Bella Began zooming around her room. "I will be outside, in 10 minutes."

"Okay!" Bella replies as she tries to prepare for what would be another eventful day at Forks high school.

The sky was screaming rain, as Edward's shiny siliver Volvo, pulled into Bella's drive. Edward opened the passenger side door of his car for Bella, in silence. Once in the secuirityof the Volvo. Bella lokks up at Edward and whispers

"Can you please answer my question now? The worst part about being a vampire is …..." Edward pauses, Bella stares expresionlessly into Edward eyes.

He continues, "is not being able to sleep."

"Why is that?" "That is a cool part about being a vampire."

"No Bella, Believe me, by the time you have fallen asleep I am so bored."

"Oh, sorry." a confused expression spread across Bella's face.

"It doesn't matter what the worst or the best part of being a vampire is along as I have you to love me, then I am the luckiest and happiest vampire alive and always will be."

Silence suddenly filled the volvo and is wasn't until they reached the school parking lot that Bella finally spoke.

"Edward, you are the weirdest and the most handsome vampire on the planet and I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." He annouces, as he opens Bella front door. Before Bella had managed to help Bella orut of the door, Bella was standng but his sidewishing them both a lovely.

"Hiya Alice, how are you?" bella asks cheerfully as they walk toward the main school buliding.

"Excited...."

"About what?"

"Tomorrow night, when you.........." Edward gives a stern glance towards Alice. Alice returned the glare andn continued to talk to Bella, in her bubbly high pitched voice.

"You are coming out with me tommorrow,"

"Where to and how do you know that I will?"

"Magic!" Alice announce, as if she as just told a secret.

"Kool!" Bella replies excitedly. "So what are we doing tomorrow."

Alice think for a moment and then replies. "Anything girlie."

"Alice, you know thats, not me."

"So, you are coming because you don't want to please me. Please Bella, just for a little while. " Alice begs.

"Okay Alice, I think Charile would love it, if I did somehting other than hang with Edward, No offense."

"None taken" Edward replies, chuckling at the lack of fight Bella has for when it comes to his family.

"See you, in Biology Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

Bella towards calculas with a buge smile on the smile on her face, knowing that in one lesson time she will be next to beloved Edward again. Calculas flaashed by,the teacher talking about something that Bella knew she would never understand, so she just sat wonder what girlies tortures Alice had planned for her tommorrow an what was it that had made Edward chuckle so loudly parking lot this morning.

Bella nearly ran all the way to biology, eager to see Edward beauty. As she got there Edward was already sat onn their tanle waiting for Bella to arrive.

"Why is it that Alice is so obbessed with me being a proper girl." Bella whispers trying not to attract anyone else attention.

"She want you to do everything that she couldn't do."

"Before Carlsie, changed her to become.."

"One of of us, and Bella please don't interupt, while I am speaking, it is so rude." he informs he is a strict parent to child kind of way.

"Sorry, Edward." she replies as if she was a child apologying for her bad bahivour.

"You will go, won't you" he whispers, a little concerned by the expression earilet this morning.

"Of coarse I am, I am quite looking forward to seeing what Alice has planned for us." Bellla replied shocked by Edward's Assumption .

"Good, because Alcie is really looking forward to it." Edward says cuddling into Bella on their way out of Biology.

"See ya in the car park, Bella."

"Bye Edward." Bella whimpers slowly, as a sense of loniness overpowers her.

The rest of the daywas a swirl of radom conversation, espically at lunch when she realised that Edward wasn't there. This what he must have meant when he said she you in the car park. As Bella headed for the car park as noticed her truck parked in the space, where Edward's shiny volvo once stood. As Bella openned the door, of her rusty truck, she noticed a beautifully writen note pinned to her dashboard. It wrote:

Carisle ordered a family meeting, not sure what it is about. Sorry you can't be their. See you at your house tonight. I love you Bella Swan.

Edward

P.s. keys are in the ignition.

Bella drove home in a daze, worrying about why carlsie would call a family meeting, which she wouldn't be able to attend. it would be to attend. it was okay. She thought out loud. Edward will tell her everyhting, she hoped. it was 6p.m. before Bella heard the loud knock at the front door. Bella ran to go and let Edward in, but by the time she had got to the door, Edward was in the hall, with the door closed behind him.

"I wish you would wait until i let u in."

"Sorry, i will try to remember that it is polite for me to wait for the home owner to let me in. Another of the human rares strange traditions" Edward complians, loudly.

"Edward"

"Bella. I know what you are going to say." Edward answers quietly, turning to see Charlie sat on the his favourite armchair.

"Well! What was it about?"

"Not here, Charlie. Upstairs, Bella, please. " Edward pleads.

"Okay, but I want to know everything." Bella ordered impatiently.

"I will!" Edward bounds for the stairs, followed anxiously by Bella. Edward grabbed Bella around the middle and slowly swung her into her room, while she complained about be able to walk, on her own. Edward eventually subdued to Bella complaining and placed her aburtly in the centre of her bed.

"So" Bella prompts.

"It was something really." Edward replies, to Bella's prompt.

"You promised that you would tell me everything."

"Okay!" Edward finally subdued to Bella's pressure. All that was said was that we have to careful around you, espically Jasper.

"Why Jasper?" bella interupts.

"He is the newest member of the coven and has not become used to the human scent, as the rest of us."

"What is Jasper story, anyway." Edward paused confused by the directness of Bella question. He turns to her and whispers "It is up to him to tell you that."

"Fine, so what else was said?" Bella said contiuning her interagration.

"Aren't you wondering why we have to more carful around you."

"I Know." Bella shouts smugly.

"Well, then please feel free to enlighten me, with your theroy." Edward states, interested in Bella views.

"My Smell!" Bella beamed, trumphatily at her conclusion.

"Very impress Bella, so you do listern to me."

"Only somethings." Bella Chuckled. "There most have been something else, for Carlsie to call a family meeting so ergantly, without me being able to come with you."

"Bella, my family treat you like you a major part of our family. On the other hand somethings, are best kept a secret."

"Edward, you can tell me, I promise to never tell a sole." Bella promises.

"I know you won't" Edward reasures.

"Then what the problem?" Edward sighs, blankly and turns away from Bella.

This is my first fanfiction so please read and review.

I hope you all enjoy it!!

Please pitch ideas for the rest of the story, I am will to add them to the story line!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Picnic 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY LINE LOL

"Bella" Alice beamed as she opened the front door.

"Alice you are as bad as Edward." Bella complains as she comes down the stairs.

"Sorry!" She whimpers apologetically. "You prepared for the ultimate girlie experience."

A look of stark panic overpowered every other emotion on Bella's face. "I am both mental and physically prepared." Bella chuckles after a long pause.

"Good! Did Edward spoil my surprise" Alice asked Bella quite seriously.

"No! Not even a hint,"

"Excellent!....... I am looking forward to the expression on your face," Bella shows a worried glare at Alice. "It's not going to be that bad." Alice's stated, sarcastically. "It will be fun…ny, Trust me!"

"Alice, can I please have a hint?"

"Fine! Do you prefer romance or thriller movies? Indian or Mexican food? " before Bella could had chance to reply. Alice answered her own question. "So it's a romantic thriller at the pictures because you can't decide and a Chinese for your tea because that is your favourite food."

"No, actually. I have made a snap decision! We're not going to have….." "A picnic!" Alice screams, excitedly finishing off Bella's sentence.

"Why Bella, a picnic is a fantastic idea." Alice says, even though she already knew what Bella was going to suggest.

"In the meadow and no pictures please Alice." Bella pleads hopefully.

"Í was going to say the park but the meadow would be wonderful." Alice answers, allowing Bella to believe she still had some control. "Okay you win no pictures for today anyway." Alice finally subdues to Bella's pleading glaze.

"So Alice what have you got planned for me first?"


End file.
